What Lies in the Hearts of Others
by Rayne Aeres
Summary: It was supposed to be just another job for Fei Long, but what happens when he discovers and keeps a strange girl who has stirred an emotion deeply buried? What will everyone think of him? Would even Asami be jealous? Thanks for reading! Please enjoy and write a review telling me how I'm doing so far! :D
1. Chapter 1 -- The Discovery

Fei Long walked slowly through the dismal halls of Smith's black market hell hole. He looked around; cages upon cages of animals, humans, and mysterious creatures were stacked all through the building. Every pair of eyes watched Fei Long as he passed, gauging if he was the one to take them home."I thank you for coming and doing business with me." Smith greeted Fei Long and his men warmly, despite the sweat that ran down his forehead and the small twitch of his eyes. "It has been too long since you have been here, will you be staying in the public auction room or would you like a private room to yourself instead?" Smith rubbed his meaty hands in anticipation, he couldn't wait to get out of Fei Long's presence, every time he met Fei Long he seemed to get a horrible feeling about him. The last time he showed up a valued customer was killed, it had almost ruined his business.

Fei Long smiled, his hair long rustling gently by the slight breeze that blew through the building. "I will take a private room. The public auction is too loud for me and my men." It disgusted Fei Long to even be here, the last time was for an assassination of a big spender but this time is different. Smith had made the mistake of trying to sell off one of Fei Long's associates' daughter and son, now Fei Long had to waste his time and wipe Smith and his business off the map. Might as well enjoy a little show before he had to work.

Smith bowed his head and lead Fei Long and his men down a few halls and into a room with sound proof walls and one wall made of glass. "I see that the last item that you bought has been used greatly." He looked over to one of Fei Long's men who had his head down and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "It's a shame that I had to sell such a fine item, I quite enjoyed his company."

He went to touch his face but was stopped by another of Fei Long's men stepping in the way, "I am sorry sir, but unless Master Fei Long allows it no one is to touch his men."

Smith retracted his hand and bowed his head to Fei Long, "Of course, forgive my rudeness. There are some refreshments and wine on a table beside the door, if you need any assistance please don't be afraid to ask." And with that Smith closed the door and disappeared to entertain his other guests.

"Master Fei Long, here is a seat for you." One of Fei Long's men pulled up a grand, high back chair that faced the glass wall. The rest of the men began to load their guns and prepare for the slaughter that was about to begin.

On the other side of the glass stood a large cylindrical water tank, and inside floated a girl. Millions of wires were strung in and around her body, keeping her in place. "What is that?" Fei Long couldn't help but stare at the girl, her long white hair swirled around her body. She almost looked as if she were being preserved.

"That is one of Smith's newest obsessions, she came into his hands sixteen years ago. He has been trying to find an elixir to eternal youth, this girl has been under his experimentations for as long as she has been here. He also uses her for other things that he sees fit."

Fei Long looked at Sam. "Does she have a name?"

Sam unclenched his fists and looked up at Fei Long, "Yes, sir. Her name is Kai, Smith doesn't use our names because he feels that we are objects now. It's likely that she doesn't remember her name anymore, I knew her when I was here two years ago." Sam had been the one chosen by Fei Long the last time he was here. Fei Long only picked him at random, not caring who he got. But despite that Fei Long was happy with the outcome, Sam had pledged his life to Fei Long for getting him out. He hated to be back in this place, ten years of torturous memories still kept Sam up at night.

Fei Long looked back at Kai, "Why is she in that tank? I would have thought that Smith would want to keep her out of the way so no one can see her." Her eyes and mouth were covered by some kind of device, if Fei Long didn't see the rise of her bare chest and the small movements of her face he would have thought that she was dead.

"He pleasures himself to show off. She's kept in that tank because keeping drugs pumped in her veins and restrained in there is the only way that she will not go crazy and destroy everything in sight."

Fei Long smiled to himself, he waved one of his men over. "I am quite taken with her. Take Sam and retrieve her for me, as soon as the chaos starts transport her to my room." The two men bowed and exited as the tank was sliding into the wall behind. Fei Long picked up a glass of red wine, swirled it around and brought it to his lips. "This shall be an interesting show."

Smith stepped onto the stage, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Let us begin the show with a fabulous specimen that came into my hands just a few hours ago today."


	2. Chapter 2 -- Concentrate on the Mission

The show that Smith had put on was interesting, dozens of creatures and human slaves were brought to the stage and shown off like auction pieces. It was amazing what you could find on the black market, a few of the creatures that were shown looked and acted like a human but had animal like markings. Fei Long couldn't help but bid on a young male that looked as if he were part snake, his eyes were a light violet color, there were patches of gold and silver scales that dotted his body. _He would make a good pet, maybe even an errand boy._

While Fei Long watched, his men were busy getting ready for the slaughter that was only a mere few minutes away. They donned masks and body suits so that anyone witnessing them would claim that it was an unknown assassin group. They strapped guns to their belts and chests, knives were inserted into pockets in their sleeves and wrist guards. "We're going to blow out the glass wall first. Make it look as if an explosion happened here, there will be chaos but do not shoot any of the customers. We are here for Smith and his property only. I will take care of Smith, just be sure to secure his things and I will give you instructions from there."

The men bowed and moved to plant devices on the glass wall, working in quick precision.

Fei Long stood and exited the room, his heart started to beat faster. He couldn't wait to get this over with and go back to his room . . . she would be waiting there. He shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. Right now wasn't the time to think about anything thing else but what was happening here and now. Fei Long pulled a handgun from the inside of his Chinese robes, he cocked the gun and started to make his way to the auction floor.

Smith climbed up onto the auction stage, the last of the items being dragged off into the back to be prepared for transport. He smiled to the large crowd, tonight had been a great success, there were many items that were bid on. The prices had soared into the sky, even Fei Long had bought something. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for attending this auction today. I hope you enjoy your new items and have a wonderful—"

An explosion rocketed the stage, sending Smith to the ground. He covered his head while glass and debris were sent flying. "What's going on?!" Smith's bodyguards were scrambling to secure their employer, they all surrounded Smith with guns in hand.

The noise in the room was deafening, everywhere people were screaming and trampling others to get out and save themselves, not caring about their new items or other people's safety. Smith looked over to where the explosion had started. _That was Fei Long's room. _ Smith felt a sense of dread and horror settle in his stomach, was Fei Long dead? Was this an assassination attempt for Fei Long? Smith could see his business slipping through his fingers, the last time someone died during an auction Smith's business almost went into bankruptcy. If Fei Long was dead Smith would be blamed for it. "See if anyone is alive in there." One of Smith's men ran into the smoke, disappearing into the room. Smith waited for a minute, sweat dripping down his face. Even if Fei Long was alive he would still have to make it up to him somehow. How would he be able to convince people to come back this time? "Is there anyone alive?"

No one answered.

"Hey! Answer me!"

Someone stepped out of the smoke, but it wasn't Smith's guard. The man wore an armored body suit and mask, his cold eyes looked at Smith with disgust. The man quickly pulled out two guns and shot at Smith's guards before they could even think about moving, Smith rolled off stage and hid behind a row of seats. He could hear some kind of shoot out going on behind him, he started to pull his own gun out when he felt the cold press of metal against his temple. He froze and didn't dare look up.

"Stand."

Smith swiftly knocked the gun away with one hand and brought the other around with his gun, he shot at the person with a few quick sessions, running for the exit where more of his guards will be stationed. Smith was surprised that the other guards hadn't already burst into the room, had something happened? The person staggered as a few bullets connected to his body. Smith didn't look back but kept going, reaching for the door, for that last few feet until escape was certain.

_BANG!_

It was as if a cold wave washed over Smith, his legs gave out as his fingertips brushed the door. _I'm so close._ He fell with a loud thump, blood pooling around his body. ". . . my business . . ."

Fei Long stood over Smith, pressing hard on the hole that gaped in his side. "Now I am pissed." He kicked Smith over so that he looked up at the ceiling with empty eyes, a part of Smith's chest was missing from the bullet that Fei Long shot. "Who would have thought that a pathetic coward like you would have the guts to shoot _me_." He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger three more times, the shots riddled Smith's twitching body, each one sending a spray of blood as it hit.

Fei Long's men rushed forward to confirm that Smith was dead and to tend to Fei Long's wound. "Sir, a chopper is waiting to transport you to the hospital." One of the men was bandaging Fei Long's side tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. Fei Long moved slowly, the pain was great, almost too much for him to handle. Smith had gotten in a lucky shot, the bullet that hit Fei Long in the side was point blank but thankfully missed any major organs. Another bullet had pierced his shoulder. He should have been more careful, he should not have let Smith knock his arm away, but his mind had been far from this assignment. He had been thinking too much of going back to his room and finding out why that girl was so special to Smith and why she wouldn't stay out and leave his mind alone.

"Burn the building down. Transport the humans and creatures to my storage facilities, I will decide what to do with them later." Fei Long winced as the bandage was tied, "Kill any of Smith's workers and make sure to destroy any of his research." The walked out of the building felt like it took forever, every few steps Fei Long had to stop to catch his bearings and breathe past the darkness that threatened at the edge of his vision. He could feel the blood that trickled down his arm and leg, he needed to get treatment quickly.

"We're almost there, Sir." The voice that spoke in Fei Long's ear was garbled, as if someone was trying to speak to him through water.

"Where's that girl?"

"She is being transported right now, please do not concern yourself with her right now."

When they finally got to the chopper outside paramedics were waiting. They went to work quickly, laying Fei Long down on a mobile bed and checking his wounds. Fei Long closed his eyes as the chopper lifted off the ground, thinking about that girl that waited for him.


	3. Chapter 3 -- Sanity Comes At A Price

_Try not to move, stay still and maybe Smith won't pay any attention to you. _Kai stayed as still as she could, if she didn't move then Smith wouldn't notice how her mind was clear and not under the drugs that he pumped into her every day. Maybe she could stay sane for a few minutes longer to think of a way to escape.

Her body screamed for the drugs, it was her way to escape the horrid reality of being one of Smith's play things. _Something is different . . . I feel . . . warm . . . _Kai opened her eyes slowly and found that she was lying on a small cot in a dark room. There was only one dark window that let in no light, a bed and two doors and a single light bulb hung from the ceiling, its light flickering off every few seconds.

Kai slowly sat up and stood. The last beating she took from Smith had done a lot of damage, she could still feel the ribs and bones that had broken when she tried to fight back. Millions of cuts dotted her body from the wires that were used to tie her in that tank. Her throat was raw and sore from the breathing tube that they shoved into her mouth and down to her lungs. _ I guess Smith is holding me for another one of his special customers, maybe this time I'll be able to kill Smith._ She sighed, of course it will be impossible. Every time she tried to kill or escape from Smith she always ended up injured and on the brink of death, killing herself would show that she was too weak to defy Smith, taking the easy way out like countless others had. He would win and everyone else would know that he couldn't be beat.

She looked around and found a small vial sitting by one of the doors, her body screamed again. The drug was just sitting there. Waiting for her. Calling her name. Kai bent down and grabbed the vial, her heart beat quickly, bringing tears to her eyes. She didn't want the drug, she has tried resisting countless times, but it had been in her body for too long for her to resist it and she never went a day without Smith forcibly pumping it into her. She opened the vial and brought it up to her lips, "I hope you enjoy my services you bastard." The drug worked quickly, sending Kai into an insane dazed state.

Fei Long quietly sat in bed, reading some business papers that were brought to him. "Master Fei Long." He looked up to find Tao bringing in a small tray of food and medicine, "It's time for your medicine and lunch."

Fei Long pushed his papers aside for the tray and began to nibble off the food, glancing at his papers and jotting down random notes. "How is that girl progressing? It has been almost a month since I've brought her here." He asked without looking up.

Tao sighed, his shoulders drooping. "So far she has made no progress, everyday she has to receive that drug or her body goes into shock. In her drugged state she can get delirious, no one but I have interacted with her, some of the guards tried but where unsuccessful. Only recently has she been slowly coming out of her hiding place to eat, I still can't get her to talk or come any closer than a few feet to me."

Fei Long stopped eating and looked up at Tao, "Is she well enough for me to visit?"

"I'm not exactly sure, her mental state is unpredictable."

"Well today is as good as any to visit."

"Are you sure? You're still injured!" Tao had a look of worry on his face.

Fei Long smiled, "Yes I am sure." He moved the tray and sheets aside, tying his robes together before he began to move any further. The pain in his side was tolerable now, only a twinge here and there. "Take me to her room."

Tao nodded and help Fei Long to stand, "You might want to go to the observation room first, just to see the state she's in first before you go in."

"That's a good idea, Sam did say that she could destroy anything she gets her hands on."

"I don't doubt it, the guards who tried to get her to come out left the room with broken bones." Fei Long leaned slightly on Tao's shoulder, trying to comprehend how a slim girl of her size could beat his guards with no training on her behalf.

They walked slowly down a couple corridors until they came upon a set of double doors. Inside, a large window was set into the wall with one way glass looking into a room. Fei Long looked in, confusion in his eyes. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Inside the room a small cot was pushed up against the wall, one of the doors leading to a small bathroom had been torn off and propped against the bed, making a tiny shelter under the bed. The small bathroom had a small mirror, its smooth glass smashed to pieces. Glass was scattered all over with blood smears on the floor and walls. There was no doubt that what Sam had said was true, if left unchecked Kai would destroy anything that came into contact with her hands.

"Where is she?"

"Hiding under the cot, she rarely comes out unless it's time to eat or if she hears me coming in."

"This is nothing compared to what she did to Smith's building once." Sam walked into the double doors and stood to the side behind Fei Long. "Last time she had a psychotic episode people had died trying to restrain her, a good portion of Smith's building was destroyed, she had set Smith's research back for years."

"I thought that the drug was supposed to keep her in a stupor."

Sam nodded, "It was supposed to, I did some searching before we took her. Lately instead of calming her down the drug makes her go insane. For some reason her body is reacting differently. She put that device back on her eyes, no one has been able to get close enough to take it off. I think it's like a comfort to her, she's gone years without opening her eyes."

Fei Long straightened and walked over to the doors that lead to Kai's room, "Keep a close watch, I will call if I need assistance."

"Yes, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4 -- Tainted Beauty

Fei Long stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him. The room looked worse when you stepped inside, the floor, usually lined with carpet, was torn and covered in blood. Patches of the carpet were missing and the tiles underneath smashed so that you could see the concrete foundation. The walls were as bad as the floor, paint had been scratched away and the wooden boarder was missing in several places, leaving a hazardous mess of splinters. Fei Long stepped carefully, trying not to step on any glass. "What a mess."

At the sound of his voice, something moved underneath the cot, hiding in the makeshift den. Upon closer inspection Fei Long saw that even the mattress and sheets to the cot had been ripped and left a trail that ended inside the den. He took a small pen light from out of his hidden pockets, flicked the on switch and pointed the light into the opening.

There in the back corner where the darkness was greatest, laid Kai, wrapped up in scraps of carpet, sheets, and mattress stuffing. _She's acting just like an animal would, building its nest. How did Smith keep his merchandise?_

A knock sounded at the door, "I'm coming in." Tao opened the door slowly, holding a tray of food in his hands. Kai's nose twitched as the smell drifted into her den.

Fei Long stood and stepped back, "How long does she usually stay in there?"

"All day, she only comes out for food and if she needs to relieve herself." Tao laid the tray of food down on the ground and sat beside it. "Every time I come to feed her I bring the tray closer and closer to me so that I can get her used to my presence."

"Just like an animal." Fei Long mumbled, kneeling next to Tao.

Kai slowly peeked out of her hiding place, smelling food, that boy who brings it, and someone else? She moved on her hands and knees, the pieces of glass and tile biting into her palms and legs.

"There we are. It's time to eat, Kai."

She could sense that the boy was kind, not like the others who put her hands on her. But who were these people? Had Smith finally gotten tired of her and sold her to the highest bidder? He tended to do that, the only reason she was around for years was because she was the only one to fight Smith. Kai moved closer until she was right next to the tray, the people on the other side. She stayed in a crouched position, reaching slowly for a hot slice of bread. She was always careful not to trust anything, her muscles tight, ready to strike or run away.

Kai brought the piece of bread to her lips and bit into it, the taste of butter and honey filling her mind. Tears were brought to her eyes as she continued to chew. "What's wrong with her, Tao?" The tears were spilling from underneath the device on her face. When was the last time that she cried?

"She does this every time she eats, I don't think she was given hardly any food for years. Look at how skinny she is." Kai could feel the boy smile. The first time this happened the boy had cried as well, Kai brushed away his tears but never allowed anyone to touch her again.

_Something smells familiar . . . almost like Smith._ Kai's heart started to race, _He _is _here isn't he? Here to hurt me again! _ _No, it's not just Smith . . . it smells like blood. Smith's blood._ There was only once that Kai had smelled his blood, and she had paid dearly for it. Kai wrapped her arms around her stomach, how many children did she lose because she chose to fight back?

Fei Long watched as Kai bit into the bread, _she's crying over just a piece of bread? What _was _it like to be owned by Smith?_ His eyes passed over her body, taking every cut and bruise into account. When his men had brought her here Tao had dressed her in a thin white dress, she had ripped it apart and used it for bedding along with the sheets. Fei Long could see millions of scars all over her naked flesh, there was no spot on her that wasn't scared. He could see that something was still wrong with her body, the way she held herself was strange.

Kai stopped eating abruptly, inclining her face toward Fei Long. _She senses something._ Fei Long prepared for her attack, he was after all an intruder to her small environment.

No one expected her to slowly move over and touch Fei Long's face, leaving a streak of blood on his skin. He stayed as still as he could, not wanting to scare her away. She gently grabbed his hands and brought them to her face. He could feel how rough her skin was and her warm breath as she smelled his hands, her hands were bloody from crawling over glass, her fingertips from digging into the floor and walls. Kai looked up to Fei Long's face, she parted her lips, trying to whisper something. Fei Long leaned closer, his ear almost touching her lips. She nestled her face into his open palms, ". . . did . . . did he really . . . die?" her voice was hoarse and cracked, the words barely coming out as a whispered.

Fei Long didn't say anything at first, just stared at Kai. _She smells the blood, how long ago was it washed away? _He nodded then realized that she couldn't see him, "Yes, I made sure that he was quite dead." He whispered.

Tears were flowing from beneath the device on her face. "I'm . . . free . . . finally . . ." Her body sagged in his arms.

Fei Long held Kai close to his chest, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Tao, go and warm up a bath." He stood, picking Kai up bridal style. "I will also need medical supplies."

"Master Fei Long, you don't have to trouble yourself. I can do that, you should go and rest."

"Nonsense, I am feeling fine. Now go and do what I say."

"Yes, Sir." Tao hesitated for only as split second before going and holding the door open for Fei Long then disappeared to prepare the bath.

Fei Long walked to his room, wincing every now and again. Maybe he shouldn't have overexerted himself, pain was starting to come back in small waves. He passed through his room and made his way to the bathroom where Tao had prepared everything quickly. Fei Long laid Kai down on the warm tile and undressed, he grabbed to towels, wrapping Kai and himself in one. He turned on the shower head and began to clean her skin of the blood and dirt, carefully picking out the glass that was in her hands and legs with the supplies Tao had left. "You certainly are beautiful, why would someone want to scar that?"

A knock sounded at the door, "Master Fei Long, I have just heard word that Asami and his men will be arriving tomorrow to negotiate for some of the trades we've gotten our hands on.

Fei Long's heart started to pound in his chest, _Asami is coming. _"Start preparing for his arrival, I am currently busy and do not want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." He continued to wipe her down, rubbing some healing ointment into her skin.

"As you wish, Sir."

Fei Long carefully lifted Kai, stepped into the large tub and sank down into the hot water. He kept Kai floating, making sure that her head stayed above water and that her body did not overheat. "I wonder what Asami will think of you?" He swirled a piece of her white hair in his hand, "We shall see what he thinks."


	5. Chapter 5 -- A Whole New Low

A black limo slowly came to a stop in front of Fei Long's building, its tinted windows and shiny paint looking menacing. Fei Long sat on the window ledge and looked down as Asami stepped out of the car. He hated Asami with a passion, but business came before emotions. No matter what history they had with each other their business must survive first.

Kai crawled over, her long white hair tied back into a long flowing braid. "Fei Long?" Her voice was small like a twittering little bird, it had been surprising to wake up to that small voice in his ear.

Fei Long ran a hand over Kai's head and cupped her cheek, "Kai, we are having a guest over today. I want you to behave while he's here, this is not a man to cause trouble with."

Kai rubbed her hand into Fei Long's open palm, "I don't like new people, I want you alone to myself."

Fei Long looked at Kai and smiled, bringing her up to sit on his lap. "Don't fret, you shall have me today." He ran his hands over her face, slipping his fingers under her blindfold to stroke her eye lids. After a few hours of struggling, Fei Long was finally able to convince Kai to change the device on her eyes for a blindfold that wouldn't cut into the skin on her face. It had amazed Fei Long to see Kai adapting to her new surroundings so easily, but since Kai had lived as an object for so long you had to adjust to everything quickly or be left behind. "I wonder how Asami will like you?"

Kai shivered when Fei Long caressed her eyes, "Please don't make me entertain him, I don't want to do it."

"Entertain? No my dear Kai, you shall be entertaining me tonight. But that does give me an idea on a future business opportunity. Right now I will be doing business with my guest, you just have to sit there and do nothing."

A knock sounded at the door, "Master Fei Long, Asami is here for you."

Fei Long set Kai back down on the floor; she wasn't accustomed to standing because Smith had kept all of his merchandise in small cages that were meant for pets. He had seen the pictures taken of the state they were in before the building was destroyed. It had made Fei Long sick to his stomach, the cages that the different people were kept in was always covered with slime and other unmentionable things. They were never bathed, just hosed down with water when the guards remembered. Everyone was fed three times a week, getting a rotting slice of meat and a moldy half loaf. The only times they had water was when they were bathed. Thousands have died, the rest who actually survived were used like breeding stock, including Kai.

Fei Long sat down in a large chair, a small table and another chair sat across from him. "Let them in."

Asami strode into the room, his appearance demanding attention. "Fei Long."

"Asami."

Kai slowly crawled to Fei Long's side, curling against his legs. Asami's eyes stared at Kai before he sat down, "Will you get in here already?" He shouted at the doorway.

Kai flinched when she heard the voice, scared that she would be hit. Fei Long placed his hand on her head in a comforting gesture. "I would like it if you didn't raise your voice, you seem to scare her."

Asami looked back to Fei Long as Akihito walked angrily into the room, "You don't have to yell, I was just going to wait outside until you were done, you—"Akihito automatically registered Kai, lying on her side at Fei Long's feet. "What the hell is this?!" Kai picked her head up as Akihito rushed to her side, grasping her arms and trying to stand her up. "Get up, don't throw yourself at that man's feet."

Kai growled then hissed at Akihito, her hand flashing forward to attack. Fei Long grabbed Kai's arm before she could draw blood from Akihito, her hand only inches from his skin. "Do not touch her, she doesn't like anyone she doesn't know. She also doesn't let anyone but I touch her."

Akihito stepped back and looked at Fei Long with a death glare, "I knew you were low Fei Long but I didn't know that you were this low."

Fei Long frowned at Asami, "Control your pet, he is aggravating her and I." He couldn't deny that he still felt a little emotion for Akihito, after that incident three years ago Fei Long had hoped that his heart moved on.

Asami looked blankly at Akihito, "Sit down and stop making so much noise or you will be removed from the room."

Akihito growled, "What are you talking about Asami?! How can you sit there when this is being done?"

"There are things that happen in the black market when you get involved, it cannot be helped." Asami snapped his fingers, calling for his men to enter. "I can tell that you will just be a hindrance and a distraction in this deal, stay in the next room quietly."

Asami's men took hold of Akihito and drug him out of the room as he yelled, Kai hesitated before she followed, crawling on her hands and knees. Fei Long and Asami watched as the door was softly shut behind Kai. "I have to say that in a way Akihito is right, this is a new low even for you."

Fei Long grabbed an empty glass from the table and poured Asami and himself a drink. "Kai would not agree to that, I saved her from a fate worse than death. When I found her, the state she was in would kill a normal person. I was considering the possibility of just ending her right there, it would have been a mercy, the job that I was doing required me to destroy anything in that place."

Asami swirled the amber liquid in his glass, "So you decided to keep her. Why is she blindfolded?"

"She hasn't opened her eyes in years, for now she is basically blind. She feels safer with a cloth tied over her face."

"This girl is interesting, I might have to officially meet her later."

"We'll see. She hates new people, but anyways, she isn't the reason you wanted to come is she?"

Asami smiled, "No, I heard that some valuable trades have fallen into your hands recently. I want to negotiate on some of them, and also other things."

Fei Long sipped his drink, "I'm listening."


	6. Chapter 6 -- Trust No One But Yourself

The room that they were locked in could be described as beautiful. The walls were painted with a soft blue to calm any feeling, the one wall made entirely of glass, looking out onto the river. Several small tables, chairs, and couches were scattered in a few places.

Akihito paced the room as the minutes ticked by, anxious to know what deals are going on. Why had Asami dragged him here in the first place? To rub Akihito in Fei Long's face? Asami had told Akihito that they would be going on a vacation, why are they here when they can be on the beach? "Don't you have to go and follow someone else around?"

Kai shrugged but didn't say anything, just sitting there. Her head continued to follow every one of Akihito's movements. She couldn't see him, but it unnerved Akihito how it seemed that she seemed to know what he did.

He went over and sat in front of Kai, staring at her face. "It seems that we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Takaba Akihito, you can call me Akihito. Who are you?" It was strange, what could be drawing him to her? Right now he was totally comfortable despite the event that just happened.

She tilted her head, "Aki . . . hito?"

Akihito smiled and pointed to himself, "That's right!" He cautiously touched her hand, waiting for her to strike. "I am Akihito." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, "Akihito."

Kai smiled and grasped his hand, placing it on her own chest. "Kai."

Akihito blushed, he felt strangely odd around this creature. "Yes, you are Kai and I am Akihito." He reached for her face, touching her cheek. What was he doing?

Kai covered his hand with hers, moving his hand to cover her eyes. His fingers slipped under the folds of cloth that hid her eyes from the world, the skin underneath as smooth as velvet. "I am . . . Kai-" She stilled under his hand, something was wrong. Kai pushed Akihito away and clutched her head, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Akihito caught himself before running head first into a small table, shattering the glass vase that sat on top. "Kai! Kai, what's wrong?!" He tried to go to her but was thrown across the room each time he tried to come close.

The door to the room was forced open, Fei Long and Asami's men funning in with their guns drawn. Fei Long and Asami came in next, their guns also drawn. "What's going on?" Fei Long instantly went to Kai's side.

Asami went to Akihito and checked if there was any damage, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just started to scream!" Akihito couldn't tear his eyes away from Fei Long trying to calm Kai. "What's wrong with her?"

Kai tore at the blindfold, her face bleeding where she scratched her own skin. Her eyes opened, the twin violet spheres evaluating the room. She stopped screaming, backing up until her back was to the glass wall. "Who the hell are you people?" she growled. The drug had worn off. Her real personality and mind were in control now. Everything that had happened while she was drugged never happened.

Fei Long tucked his gun away, moving slowly so that he didn't spook her. "Kai, please be calm. We aren't here to harm you."

"How do you know my name? You're one of Smith's people, aren't you!" Panic was starting to course through all of Kai's being, she needed to get out of here. She needed to escape. In a blurring motion Kai sent her fist through the wall, sending glass everywhere.

Asami shielded Akihito, "Fei Long, what is happening?"

Fei Long stared at Kai, not believing she had this much strength. That glass was supposed to be shatter proof. "Smith kept Kai under drugs for so long that her body needed to survive, we've had to give her some everyday to keep her alive. But it seems that her mind has snapped out of the drugged state temporarily, who knows when she'll have a relapse. Her body can shut down at any second." He slowly came toward her as she started to mount the window. They were on the fourth floor, if Kai jumped out and landed wrong she would die. The edge of the river was a few yards away, but could she make it? "Kai, please. Stay with us, I will protect you."

"Smith put you up to this, I've learned to never trust anyone's words. For all I know Smith could be in the next room, waiting to take me back to that hell hole." Kai turned and bent her legs as she was about to jump. But stopped as soon as she heard a voice that she hasn't reached her ears for a long time.

"Kai, what Fei Long says is true. You are safe here." Sam walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from the window, the glass under his feet making soft crunching sounds as he moved.

"Sam . . ." Kai's eyes softened when she saw him standing there, "You were supposed to be long dead. Smith said that he killed you."

Sam smiled, "Didn't you just say that you don't believe anything he said?"

Tears came to Kai's eyes, "What he told me hit closer to home, at the time our children were still alive."

Fei Long looked at Sam with disbelief, "Your children?!"

"Smith used some and all of us for breeding; he _was_ trying to make the perfect human being. When he found Kai he thought she was perfect and tried to make more like her. Smith tried to breed her to who he thought was the best out of his stock, I was the first choice." Sam glanced at and then looked away from Fei Long. "Kai had twins the last time I saw her, we called them Adamaris and Rayne behind Smith's back."

"How horrid. . ."

"That isn't the half of it, Adamaris and Rayne died shortly after you left. Smith tried to clone them but all he got were mutations that didn't live past a day." Kai turned and faced the river below, "I'm sorry Sam, but that was a long time ago. I've changed since then, Smith will do that to you." She crouched and pushed off the window, soaring through the air like a bird.

Time seemed to move painfully slow, Sam and Fei Long rushed to the window, reaching for Kai. The tips of Fei Long's fingers barely brushing Kai's hair. _I'm so close._ A white blur flashed above Fei Long, soaring out the window after Kai as she hit the water with a perfect dive. "Akihito?" Fei Long could not believe his eyes, Akihito dove after Kai, disappearing under the water.

Asami raced out the doors and ran down the stairs, "How deep is that river?"

"Depends on where you are, where Kai and Akihito dove in was probably nine feet so she should be safe. She's not trying to kill herself, just run away. Her mind is not with her at the moment, if we don't catch her soon her body can start to go through withdraw from not having the drug." Fei Long stopped at the edge of the river as Akihito surface several yards away.

"I couldn't grab her, she swam away too fast." Akihito slowly swam back, spitting water out of his mouth and shaking his hair out as he got back to shore. "She swims fast, and she can hold her breath for a long time. I tried, but she slipped through my grip."

"That's because she spent most of her life in a water tank." Sam stepped forward, wrapping a towel around Akihito's shoulders. "Why did you jump in? You have no relation to her. You didn't have to."

Akihito looked annoyed, "Didn't have to! I might have no relation to her but one life is as important as another!" He grabbed Sam's jacket, "Why didn't you jump in?"

Sam looked taken aback, "Because I knew that she wasn't trying to kill herself, she views suicide as a weakness. Right now she's just confused, she's trying to find an outlet, an understanding of what's happening around her."

Akihito let him go and looked to Fei Long, "We have to find her."

Fei Long looked at Akihito with curiosity, "Why are you so concerned about her? She is my property, not yours." He opened his phone and dialed a number, "Search the city, she couldn't have gone too far." He closed the phone and slipped it into his robes, "Do not trouble yourself with it any more, Akihito. This was never any of your concern from the beginning."

Asami placed a hand on Akihito's shoulder before he could start another argument, "It is time for us to be off." He looked at Fei Long, "I am sorry that this has happened, but our deals have been made and concluded. We will be looking out for her as we leave." Asami pulled Akihito to the limo, his hand tightening on Akihito's shoulder every time he turned to look back.

Fei Long could see that Akihito wasn't satisfied, this wouldn't be the last time that their path's will cross. He turned away and looked at Sam, "I want her found. Now."


	7. Chapter 7 -- Barefoot Snow

Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your views and reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't come out with anything in a while; college will do that to you sometimes. But I'm back from break and raring to write more! Enjoy~

-River

A long thin blanket was wrapped around Kai's bare shoulders to help keep the cold air from blowing against her skin. "I'm sorry that I can't offer something more comfortable, but you should come inside before you freeze."

Kai smiled up at Sebastian, pulling the blanket tighter against another small gust of wind.

Sebastian lowered himself beside Kai, rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep warm. Back when Sebastian had found Kai, she had instantly recognized him when he had pulled her from a pile of trash. He was one of Smiths 'merchandise' that was sold off years ago. The stripes on his skin had given him away. Smith had tried to fuse Sebastian with a white tiger, giving him the black stripes on his body and making his skin pale as porcelain, and turning his once blonde hair to midnight black. He had found Kai by the beaches of China, fighting desperately for her life. Sebastian offered her life and safety in Japan. She had gladly accepted it.

It's been one year now since they've arrived in Kagoshima, smuggling Kai into Japan was a definite challenge. Sebastian wore make up on his exposed skin to hide his stripes, for Kai he had wrapped her in a giant blanket and somehow passed her off as his sick wife. Kai never told Sebastian what had happened or how she had escaped Smith, anytime he brings up the subject Kai seemed to shut down.

Sebastian had been sold off five years ago, only to be abandoned by his owner a year later. Since then Sebastian had worked hard to earn his way through the years and even make a new life for himself. Since Kai had landed in his life he has had to take on another part-time job for a little extra money.

Kai shivered against the snow that drifted onto her bare skin, no matter what Sebastian did Kai refused to sleep inside, don't even ask about wearing any clothes. _I don't want to go inside, it feels as if I'm back in that cage again. It's too closed in_, she would say. Sometimes he would be able to convince her to stay inside as long as the door to the porch was open.

When Sebastian first found Kai he didn't think that she would live, her body was going through a painful withdraw. He tried to find the drug that Smith used on Kai but was unable to buy any because of the price and the rarity, all Sebastian could do for her now was keep her alive. Kai got better over time but now the relapses come a few times a day, keeping Kai in a delusional state. That drug had done unimaginable damage to her mind and body.

It's hard to sustain someone when you are trying to survive yourself but Sebastian couldn't find the heart to throw Kai out in the snow. He softly ran a hand through her hair, the ends brushing her shoulders. In one of her delusional episodes Kai had found a shard of metal and cut her hair in a furious state. Long strands were strewn on the ground around her as she sat there crying. Sebastian thought at first that she had been hurt, he had come home from work to find that everything was trashed.

"I'll be back later, I was called to extra hours today. Do you think you will be okay on your own?"

Kai nodded but didn't say anything, these days all she did was stare at the falling snow. Occasionally she would whisper a name that Sebastian couldn't make out.

He gave her a small kiss on the head and left the house, pausing only for a moment to check that his stripes were covered.

Kai waited a few minutes, making sure that Sebastian had really left. Sometimes he turned back around because he forgot something, Kai knew that he was scared that she would disappear into thin air and leave him alone. She quickly climbed off the porch and ran toward the gate surrounding the house, her feet making small prints in the snow. Kai held the blanket closer to her bare skin as she went out onto the busy streets, she hardly felt the cold, which was why she didn't understand Sebastian's insistence on wearing clothes.

She rounded a corner, going out into the crowded shopping district. Every day she made her way to another part of the city and ending up here, searching for something. Kai didn't know what she had to find but there was something in the back of her mind that told her to search, even if it meant going out barefoot for hours with no success.

The other people that lived in the city couldn't comprehend why she was always outside barefoot and wearing only a thin blanket. Many have tried to give her shelter and clothes but gave up and offered her hot food instead. Everyone greeted her when she went on her walks, in the city she was called Haku because of her pure white hair and that she was always found walking in the snow.

As Kai passed a noodle shop the owner poked his head out, "Haku, I have a big pork bun for you." Kai's nose twitched as the owner pulled out a large wrapped bundle, "My wife wanted to make it for you and Sebastian, tell him that he can have a bowl on the house next time he comes over."

The owner's wife came out of a side door, her face pale and sickly. "Haku, how good of you to come by. I was worried that my husband would eat the pork bun instead of giving it to you."

"I was just about to hand it over!"

The wife smiled and walked over to Kai, touching her hair. "It's a shame about your hair, I don't know how you could have caught it." Sebastian's cover story was that Kai had caught her hair in a machine and had to cut it in order to get her out. "At least you aren't hurt. Tell Sebastian to take care of himself and come by anytime he wants."

Kai smile as the wife cupped her cheek, and bowed her head as she took the hot package. She never ate the food that was offered, but instead she gave it to Sebastian.

"I don't believe it. Is that you Kai?"

Kai turned around as hands hesitantly touched her shoulders, Akihito stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. "No way, how did you get here in Japan?" Asami stood a few yards away, a black car behind him, a cell phone in hand.

The noodle shop owner's wife, pulled Kai away from the strange man. "Young man I don't know who you are, but do not put your hands on Haku."

Kai resisted as the wife started to pull her inside, she held the package tight against her, the heat spreading across her skin. "Aki . . . Akihito?"


	8. Chapter 8 -- Not Wanting To Let Go

Sebastian set down a cup of tea in front of Akihito and Asami, "I'm sorry that I don't have more to offer."

Asami shook his head and took a sip of tea, "Don't be sorry, this is more than enough. It's our fault for coming unannounced and uninvited."

Sebastian sat down beside the low table, staring at the two. "Umm, so . . . why exactly are you here?" Sebastian's heart nearly dropped in his stomach when he came home from work to find two strange men with Kai. His instincts kicked in as he went to take the hidden knife out from the inside of his sleeves. Thankfully before he could do anything to humiliate himself, Kai came forward and actually explained who they were. It was the most that he's ever heard her speak.

Kai crawled over to the man she had called Akihito and laid her head across his lap, rubbing her cheeks against his open palms. Somehow it unnerved Sebastian that she was so close to him. She hasn't left his side since Sebastian came home, constantly touching Akihito his arms or his face. Maybe she was reassuring herself that a familiar face was here to take her back home?

"I am sorry for us appearing out of nowhere, when we found Kai in the shopping district she insisted that we come and talk to you. She has been missing for almost over a year now." Asami could sense Sebastian's uneasiness, he was guessing that Akihito and Kai were making physical contact behind him. Has this person fallen in love with her? If he has, this could be a dangerous situation, Fei Long was not going to like this. Only a few hours ago did Asami make the call to Fei Long, he had sounded tired but excited at the same time. _I am in Europe right now on business, I cannot be there for another few hours. Keep her in sight until I get there. And Asami . . . thank you._

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Asami, "Did you buy Kai from Smith?" _Why was Kai outside? Was she looking for these men?_

Akihito looked horrified, "Buy her? What are you talking about?"

Sebastian glanced at Akihito, "Smith kidnaps people when they're young or buys then off the black market, he then likes to experiment on them. I was one of his subjects at one time, he fused me with a white tiger so that I could be sold as an exotic at a high price." He rubbed some makeup off his arm, revealing his stripes. "If you have enough money you can buy any of his subjects."

Asami cut off anything else Akihito had to say with a wave of his hand, "We did not buy her, but an associate of mine is her owner. He got rid of Smith and kept Kai because of her unstable state at the time. It still seems as if she is still unstable, she needs to go back to him."

"Are you taking her from me?" That thought chilled him to the bone, he didn't want to be alone again. Never again.

Asami hesitated, he could see Sebastian's inner turmoil. "Yes."

Rage flared through Sebastian's veins, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to give her up. She is mine. I've looked after her for the last year when her owner didn't come to find her. She's as good as abandoned. . . like I was years ago."

Asami was taken aback, "Abandoned? Kai's owner has been searching for her non-stop. In fact, he's on his way here to Japan."

"Please don't take her away from me! I need her!" What was happening to him? This wasn't like Sebastian to lose his head.

"Forgive me, Sebastian. But she needs to go back to him, if you would like I can try to convince him to also take you with them." Asami couldn't help but pity Sebastian. He clasped his hands together, "I don't think that it will be a problem with her owner taking you as well."

"Like hell I'll go back to serving anyone and being owned like an animal!"

"I wasn't suggesting that. You cannot live like this anymore, you can barely sustain yourself, much less Kai. How much longer do you think you two will survive? Winter is just beginning, and from the looks of it, this season is going to get a lot worse."

Akihito placed a hand on Asami's shoulder, "Asami, you're going a bit too far."

Kai sat up and crawled over to Asami, tucking herself under his arm. "Please don't fight, I don't like raised voices."

Sebastian had an urge to rip Kai away from Asami and hide her away from the world.

"My offer is still standing until her owner comes, if you haven't made the decision then you will have to take it up with him."

It felt as if Sebastian was slapped across the face with a wakeup call, no one has ever done anything like this for him. For so long he has been on his own, doing everything by himself. "I don't want to sound clingy or desperate, but you would really do something like that for me? Why?"

Asami stroked Kai's cropped hair, "You took care of Kai when she could have been dead somewhere. Fei Long will want to thank you for all you did."

"Fei Long? As in the Chinese mafia Fei Long?" Sebastian had heard many stories about that man, none of which were very good. Kai has gotten herself involved in dangerous people.

Asami nodded, "The same, but I wouldn't fear for her safety. Fei Long keeps her away from work, she has never been in any danger."

This changed everything. Did Sebastian really want to be around one of the most feared people in Japan? "I want to meet this man before I make my decision of handing her over."

Asami and Akihito sighed at once, "You sure are a stubborn one. How many times do I have to tell you? If Fei Long wants her back then he will take her."

A sudden knock sounded at the front door.

"Who is that? Another one of your friends?" Sebastian didn't want to open that door, something told him not to.

"No, that would be Fei Long." Asami looked at Akihito. "Go and fetch him."

Normally Akihito would yell at Asami for treating him like an errand boy, but he could read the atmosphere. If emotions didn't fly off the wall then no one would get hurt. He made his way to the door, opening it to a man in black. "Fei Long is here to pick up Kai."

Fei Long stepped forward, his hair pulled back in a loose braid. Dark rings circled under his eyes, it looked as if he hasn't rested in a long time. He swayed as he crossed the threshold and into the hallway. "Where is she? Where is my Kai?"

"Fei Long? Are you okay?"

It seemed as if time had decided to move in slow motion, Kai rounded the corner just in time to see Fei Long fall to the ground. Akihito pulled him up to soften the blow. "Fei Long!"


	9. Chapter 9 -- Painful Regret

Akihito tucked the thin blanket under Fei Long's chin, Sebastian didn't have any extra futons or blankets so he offered his own. At first he considered throwing them all out into the snow, but his good-willed heart won over his brain, Kai's pleads to help Fei Long also took a small part in it. Fei Long's face was pale and sweaty, almost as if he was in pain. "Is he going to be okay?"

Sebastian hesitantly called for a doctor, Fei Long's bodyguard had insisted that he not be placed in the hospital. He didn't question it, a mafia boss wouldn't be safe in a hospital. The doctor came and instantly went to work, making an evaluation and administering then mixing medicines. "He will be fine now, I gave him some medicine that should help with his pain and send him into sleep. It seems that he was suffering from the flu and exhaustion. How much rest has he been getting?"

"Little to none, he has been busy working this whole time." Fei Long's bodyguard replied.

The doctor gave him a disgusted look, "You should have forced him to rest, what kind of bodyguard are you? If you had waited another day he could have been dead! This cold weather wouldn't have helped either, just made it worse."

A small sob came from beside Fei Long's head, Kai sat there with tears running down her face. Ever since she saw Fei Long fall, Kai refused to leave his side. Akihito and Asami worried that she would have another episode from seeing Fei Long in such bad health, they kept a close eye on every movement she made. "There there Haku, there's no need to cry. He will get better with the medicine I have made for him." The doctor patted Kai on the head and sat a small sac of powder in her lap, "Sprinkle this in his food and water and he should be up in a few days." He looked to Sebastian, "Make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids, when he wakes take him home and have him in bed for another two weeks."

Kai nodded and gave the doctor a small smile as he packed up and left. Sebastian stayed leaning in the doorway of the room, watching as Kai hovered over Fei Long like a mother hen.

"Why did he call her 'Haku'? When I found her, a lady had also called her that before." Akihito stood at the window and watched the doctor make his way to another patient.

"Everyone here calls her Haku, it means 'pure like white snow'. They call her that because the first time they saw her they noticed how she was like the snow, pure and untainted by the city. Also because of the way she looks with her white hair."

"So what now? We just have to wait for him to wake up?" Akihito crossed his arms and stared into space.

"There isn't much more we can do, he'll wake when he wakes." Asami answered.

Sebastian growled in frustration, "Since there isn't much to do, would you kindly get out of my room? There's another room down the hall that you can rest in. You can go out and buy some more futons and I'll go and get more groceries for food. You can drive us to the shopping district in your car." He looked at Kai, "Kai, stay here and watch over the house, we'll be back in a few hours." And with that he went down the hall to prepare.

Asami chuckled, "Pushy isn't he?"

Akihito shrugged, "Is Kai going to be fine on her own?"

Asami stood and stretched out his tight muscles, "She's fine, most likely she'll stay right by Fei Long's side." He went over to Kai and kneeled down beside her, "Kai, we'll be back soon. Fei Long's men will stay behind to help, if you have a problem or need help with something ask them."

Kai nodded, brushing the tears off her cheeks. "Thank you."

Asami patted her head then headed out the door with Sebastian and Akihito in tow. The house was for some reason strangely uncomfortable with most everyone gone. Something didn't feel right. Fei Long's men decided to let Kai stay alone with Fei Long, choosing to wait in another room. Kai sat on her knees with Fei Long's head and shoulders in her lap. She softly brushed away the sweat that dotted his face with a cold towel, whatever the doctor did seemed to have relieved Fei Long of the pain he was feeling before. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Fei Long again. It had been so long since she's felt his presence, the way his hair falls softly against his face, the smooth feel of his skin.

Why had she run away? At the time it had felt right, but if she had known that it had cost Fei Long this much pain she would never had done it. Kai could feel herself slumping, she was tired. The events that happened earlier had drained all of her energy.

". . . Kai? That's you isn't it?"

Kai's eyes sprang open to find Fei Long looking up at her, she smiled and touched her cheek to his forehead. A wave of relief washed over her. Fei Long reached up and stroked her face. "I thought that I was dreaming for a minute there." He slowly sat up and turned to face her, taking a few seconds to stop his head from swimming. "This is where you've been this whole time?" He looked around before his eyes settled on her hair, he sighed before running his fingers through it. "It's too bad that your beautiful hair didn't survive."

Kai held his hand against her cheek, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm so so sorry." She leaned in until the top of her head rested on his chest.

"Don't be sorry, it is not your fault." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Please don't cry, when I am well enough—"

A loud ringing sound echoed through the house. Fei Long and Kai stilled, not breathing or making a single sound. Again it went off.

Fei Long waited then looked up, "Where is the host of the house?"

Kai wiped the tears off her face again, "He went out to buy things with Asami and Akihito."

"Asami and Akihito are here?"

Kai nodded, "They said that they would be back in a few hours, but it's strange for them to be back so soon. Maybe they forgot something?"

"They wouldn't be ringing the doorbell since the owner is with them."

There was a soft knock at the door before Fei Long's men quietly filed in, "It's good to see you awake sir. But we have a small problem. There's someone at the front door wanting something, since Kai knows more people around here we thought that she might know this person."

Kai made her way soundlessly to the window and barely cracked the curtains to see the front of the house. There were a good number of men standing at the front door, most of them were dressed in black except for the man ringing the doorbell wore a white suit. The man gave the others a signal, they nodded and started to surround the house. "There's a foreign man at the front, and others are starting to make their way around the house."

Fei Long's men instantly started to pull out their guns and knives, looking like they were preparing for war. "Stay in this room and don't leave. When the coast is clear take Master Fei Long out of here." One of his men pulled out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons, "I am sending a message to Asami. We need to hold off until he comes."

Fei Long grimaced as he tried to stand, a wave of nausea causing him to stagger. Kai caught him before he could fall, "I bet you that it's Mikhail Arbatov, what would he be doing here?" He slowly went over to the window, barely opening the curtains. His eyes narrowed, "Yes, that's definitely him. He probably followed me from my last business trip. I don't want anything happening around here, there's too many innocent bystanders around here. We need to find a way to send him away without a scene." He gave Kai's shoulders a squeeze, "Kai, I need you to do something very important for me, you could save many people if we play our cards right."

"Hello! I know someone's there! Open up!" Mikhail rang the doorbell and knocked on the door again.

The door slowly opened up to a slight girl with short white hair, "Can I help you sir?"

Mikhail was taken aback, something about this girl looked a little familiar, almost like a distant memory. "Good day miss, I was wondering if the man of the house is at home?"

The girl looked at him with blank violet eyes, "Sorry sir, but he has gone out for the day. Can I give him a message?"

He gave her a sly look, "I'm sorry miss, are you sure he is not home? I have business to discuss with Fei Long." Was it his imagination or did something flicker behind her eyes at the mention of Fei Long?

"There is no one here by the name of Fei Long, the only ones who live here are myself and my friend Sebastian. You might want to go more into the city to find this Fei Long person, the people there are kind and will help you. Sorry to disappoint you, have a good day." Kai started to close the door and head back inside when a hand on her arm and a click beside her ear stopped her.

"Sorry, but I've been following Fei Long for a while and I'm tired of chasing his sweet ass. He and I have business together."

Kai's heart beat loudly in her chest, what was she supposed to do? Fei Long didn't say anything about Mikhail being this insistent. "Sir, I have told you that the person you are looking for is not here." Kai surprised herself at how calm and level her voice was despite her nerves going haywire.

Mikhail smiled, "It surprises me at how calm you are with my gun to your head. Are you not frightened?" The grip on her arm tightened.

It was strange, the girls' eyes seemed to change. It looked as if a red glow was coming from within her eyes. "This isn't the first time that there's been a gun against my head." She turned to face him, her face looking dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10 -- Sleeping With Danger

Notes: Hi guys! Sorry that this one took so long to update! I was having a really stressful time with several tests that I had to take and then I had a bout of writers block. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that great, I've tried to make it good even if I have the block. One more thing, I've also wanted to start another fanfic but can't think of another. Does anyone have a suggestion? And also thank you as always for reading my story and giving reviews! I am always checking for feedback everyday!

Fei Long sat there silently under the covers on the futon, his gun drawn and pointed at the door. It was silent outside the room, the only sound that could be heard was from the breathing of his men. What was going on? Last time he saw Mikhail it was in Mongolia, they had agreed to meet because Mikhail wanted to negotiate a piece of land that Fei Long owned. Fei Long rejected the offer and made Mikhail another one. Back and forth they fought, both stubborn about the deals. For weeks they had bickered again and again, trying to outsmart the other.

Then suddenly it all suddenly stopped.

Fei Long got the call from Asami that they found Kai in Japan. He could hardly keep the excitement contained, but what about the deals that they were making? Mikhail raged when Fei Long said that he was leaving but let him go with no problems, something about the way he acted didn't sit right with Fei Long but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he traveled to Japan. The plane ride back had been almost physically painful, he could barely sit still. Over and over again he played different scenes in his head, how was he going to greet Kai?

"What's going on out there? Why is it silent?"

Fei Long's men stood beside Fei Long with their guns pointed at the door, footsteps could be heard coming from the front of the house. One . . . two . . . three . . . four pairs of footsteps, what had happened? There was a growl and a chuckle, "Fei Long . . . I know you're in there . . ."

The door slowly slid to the side, Kai stumbled in the room, her hands behind her back. Her eyes looked as if a red glow was surfacing from beneath the violet of her irises, from the looks of her face she was not happy in the least bit.

Fei Long almost lowered his gun and went to her. Almost. It was painful to not go and see what happened but Fei Long knew that it could be a bad decision. One of Mikhail's men was holding onto her by her hair, pushing her forward. "Drop your guns."

Fei Long's men hesitated, looking at him for confirmation. He nodded at them to put their guns down, keeping his own. Mikhail walked into the room, a smile on his face. "Now, now. Let's not make a big fuss of this. I am only here to conclude our business." He pulled Kai away from the guard and in front of him. "Sit." He forced her down on her knees, sitting down himself.

It was surprising that Kai was staying so silent, she looked up at Fei Long and he had realized why. It looks as if she had put up a struggle, her right cheek had a dark mark across the skin, her lip was split with a trickle of blood running down her chin. Kai seemed reserved, waiting for an opportunity. In her eyes it was as if she was back under Smith, her instincts were kicking back in. If Fei Long wasn't careful with this situation blood would be shed.

"Forgive me if I don't stand." Fei Long kept his gun trained on Mikhail.

"No forgive me for not knowing that you were ill, I would have come at a different time." He pushed Kai back into the arms of one of his men. "Hold her still, don't let her go." The man nodded. He looked to the other man, "Take Fei Long's men outside with the others, take away any other weapons and devices they have. Let no one enter the house until I come out."

The guard nodded and took Fei Longs men out. The other man kept a firm grip on Kai, keeping her kneeled on the floor. "What do you intend to do, Mikhail?"

Mikhail looked at Fei Long with a smirk, loosening his neck-tie. "Drop the gun Fei Long, I have you surrounded. You don't have any way of escaping, drop the gun or your pretty little bodyguard will get hurt."

He held on to the gun, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want to conclude the deals that we were discussing previously, we never came to an agreement."

"How many times have I told you that I don't want to make any deals? I have grown tired of you chasing me to get a piece of land, get out of my sight." Something was happening to his vision, Mikhail was starting to blur around the edges. The gun in his hand started to shake.

"This isn't just about land anymore Fei Long. I've heard talk that you've been keeping a side business selling and trading people. More specifically the people who came from Smith's labs. I want part of it, it's a large paying business that I would do anything to get my hands on."

Fei Long glanced at Kai, she jerked against the man who held her. Her arms had moved a little further apart, she had loosened the ties on her wrists a bit. All he needed to do was stall until she could make her attack. A sudden bout of nausea raged over Fei Long's senses. He covered his mouth but somehow held the gun up.

"Poor thing, it looks as if you are still ill." He took his neck tie off and let it fall beside him, unbuttoning the top of his shirt he looked at Kai. "What is this girl to you? I thought you were only interested in Asami's boy. He crawled forward, taking the gun from Fei Long's hand and pushing him down. "Well?"

Fei Long breathed past the nausea, "She is a girl I bought long ago, no one to concern yourself with." Why at a time like this would his body do this to him?

"Is this the one that Smith loved to brag about long ago? I remember someone like her, Smith used to love to take me back where he kept her and show her off. It was you who killed him, wasn't it? I had heard that his building burned but inside only a few bodies were found, every unit of his merchandise had disappeared."

Mikhail bent over and touched his forehead to Fei Long's, "It seems that your body is still fighting that sickness. How about we try to bring down that fever?" He slowly rubbed a hand on Fei Long's crotch, feeling that despite him being sick he was getting hard. "How long has it been since you've slept with someone?" Mikhail pushed aside Fei Long's robes so that he was exposed to the open air.

Fei Long started to breathe harder, "Do you think that sleeping with me will help you make any deals?" He looked at Kai who was looking at them in horror. It pained Fei Long for Kai to see him this way.

Mikhail stopped, "Sleep with you? No, never. I don't want to sleep with a man who is sick. I'm going to sleep with that pretty little girl you keep looking at over there." He sat up, still straddling Fei Long. "Bring her over." The guard drug a struggling Kai closer to Mikhail, "Now, now my dear you shall be in gentle hands." He took a hold of Kai, "Take Fei Long's arms and hold them above his head, make sure you do not lose your grip." He looked into Kai's eyes, "Girl, you shall entertain your master and bring his fever down and then you will entertain me while he is watching."

Kai stayed silent.

Mikhail grasped her chin, "Can you not speak?"

"Why should I follow what you say?"

"Because if you don't do it then I will. You want to protect your master don't you?" He pushed her down so that her face was on Fei Long's stomach. "I will help you since I cannot untie you until we are finished with our deals." He took hold of the back of her thin dress and ripped it off, leaving only a few shreds behind.

"What do you think you'll gain from this, Mikhail?"

He smiled and stroked Kai's back, tracing circles on her bare skin. "I have made the effort of chasing you all over the place, Fei Long. I want something for it."

Gunshots could be heard from outside.

Kai looked up at the window, trying to see what was going on. Mikhail kept her head down.

An explosion shook the house, blasting the windows and sending glass flying all over the place. "What is going on?" Mikhail stood, drawing a gun from the inside of his coat. The man holding Fei Long let go and stood, also drawing a gun.

Fei Long hugged Kai, rolling himself on top her. "Stay low." A loud and ear piercing sound was heard heading for the house, a smoke bomb was thrown into the room, filling the air with heavy smoke. "Time to leave." Shots were fired to and from the room, Fei Long couldn't tell where they were the shots were headed or who were firing them.

They started crawling for the door, Fei Long untied Kai's wrists, using her for a crutch after she was freed. Kai kicked the door down and turned into the hallway. "There's a secret passageway that runs from under the house to the market place. We can hide at a shop until this is over."

Fei Long nodded and stumbled while trying to keep up.

Kai traveled to the back of the house, slipping the both of them into a hidden closet and taking out a false panel in the floor. She carefully lowered Fei Long into the large tunnel and jumped down herself, pulling the panel back in place and helping Fei Long walk. "There's a network of tunnels under this city, no one ever comes down here anymore. I accidently found this when I fell through the floor, Sebastian doesn't know about this but I like to come here often, the darkness feels comfortable.

Fei Long ran a hand along the wall of the tunnel as they jogged as fast as they can, the tunnel was so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. "It's amazing how you can find your way around." Another wave of nausea took him down to his knees, Fei Long turned his head and threw up what was left over of the airplane food he ate yesterday.

Kai stopped and made sure that his hair was pulled back, "I'll be able to ask someone for more medicine, in all of the commotion I accidently left it behind."

Fei Long spit out the taste in his mouth, "Let's just go and we'll worry about my sickness later."

Kai hesitated, "I know a short cut that we can take, we will end up at the noodle shop but the owners were very kind to me when I stayed here."

Fei Long nodded then remembered that she wouldn't be able to see her, "That sounds good, take us there."

She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted him, she could feel he was burning up underneath his robes. Kai had to hurry and get medicine before Fei Long got worse. "Just hang on a few more minutes, we've traveled pretty far so it won't be much longer."


End file.
